Angel on Earth
by Dark Lord of Anime
Summary: Namikawa Hikari was a normal student until that fateful accident came. She was reborned from the dead by the Sannen Tenshi and was sent a mission on earth: to change Kirihara Akaya's heart. KiriharaXOC
1. The Start

**Chapter 1- The Start**

_Screech_

That's the last sound that Namikawa Hikari had heard before she found herself on the floor, surrounded by blood. She was saving a certain purple-haired boy wearing a yellow jersey that was about to be hit by the passing car. The said boy tried to wake her up but she didn't open her eyes. She can hear a faint sound of ambulance coming into that road. They checked her up and carried her into the ambulance.

When they reached the hospital, the ambulance quickly stopped and hurriedly put her into the emergency room. The boy whom Hikari had just saved and somewhat her family were waiting near that room. Finally, the doctor exited and told all of them that...

She was dead.

**Opening song: Houseki by Kamakari Kenta**

* * *

"Kami-sama!" a 15-year-old-like brown haired boy with angel wings and a halo on top of his head, started calling. "Kami-sama! Trouble-desu!"

"What is it Sato-kun?" a man asked, sounding irritated in his voice. "I'm busy here."

"Kami-sama! Kirihara-kun is destroying his opponents again-desu!" 'Sato' panicked.

"Who is the unlucky guy?"

"Uh-"

"I think it was Fuji Shuusuke of Seishun Gakuen this time, Kami-sama," another boy with pink hair, had angel wings and halo on top of his head said, cutting off what Sato was about to say.

"Cupid-san!" Sato exclaimed, seeing the pink haired boy in the area. "When did you get here-desu?"

"I'm always here, Sato-kun." Cupid sweatdropped. 'Oh' was the only reply he got.

"Did that guy got hurt?" Kami asked, trying to stay in the topic.

Sato nodded his head. "Yes. But, he did win at the end-desu."

Kami was sorta impressed by that. "Wow... even though he got hurt, he still managed to win."

"Yeah. I guess it was a miracle to win against that Kirihara guy." Cupid stated. Kami and Sato nodded their heads.

"It's true. And because of that, we don't have any choice but to change his heart." Kami explained.

"Nani? You're going to change his heart-desu?" Sato panicked again, thinking of something that is not the real meaning of what he said that made Cupid to roll over the floor, laughing. Sato sweatdropped and cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "What is so funny, Cupid-san?"

Cupid didn't reply since he was too busy laughing. Instead, Kami replied for him. "Well, what I meant about what I said Sato-kun, was that I plan to change his attitude."

"Oh. I see-desu." Sato sighed. "I'm sorry. I actually misunderstood you-desu."

Kami turned again to Cupid who still can't stop laughing and was on the floor, (fake) tears somehow falling from his eyes. Since Cupid is so hard to convince to stop once he laugh or something that will entertain him, Kami suddenly, out of nowhere, created a sound similar to a thunder and this made Cupid to finally stop.

"Go-"

"Stop talking for awhile, Sato-kun." Kami advised the poor boy. "He might laugh again and I can only do this sound once."

Since he was not allowed to reply, Sato only did was to nod.

Cupid cleared his throat. "So, back to the topic, what do you propose we do to change Kirihara's heart, Kami-sama?"

Kami was taken aback by that question as he had not prepared anything yet. "W-Well, let's think."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Still in the same "land"...

Hikari slightly blinked her eyes and was trying to picture what was the surrounding around her. She can faintly see two boys looking at her and was mumbling something like, "Is she okay?" or "Should we wake her up?", but she was not really sure if that's what they said because she felt very weak at that time as if she's stuck onto the floor. Tied, actually.

Finally, after awhile, she felt a little bit "alive" and started to sit up. The two boys were -surprisingly- nowhere to be found at that location. She turned to look at where she is and blinked a few times. She stared at that place which seemingly looks like full of clouds.

"Where am I?" Hikari wondered. Suddenly the previous boys appeared in front of her which made her jump.

"Konnichiwa!" the two boys greeted.

"I'm Sendo Hitachi." the boy at the left said. His eyes were brown. He has a silver hair wearing a white plain buttonless jacket and blue jeans. His hair is short until the back of his neck and is sort of spiky.

"I'm Sendo Aichi." the boy at the right grinned. Like Hitachi, Aichi's eyes are also brown. He also has a silver hair just like Hitachi and wears a white buttonless jacket with some green outlines on the side and blue jeans. And lastly, just like his brother, his hair is also short until the back of his neck and is also spiky.

"And we are the Sendo Brothers!" Hitachi and Aichi introduced themselves at Hikari as some (imaginary) confettis popped out of the ground.

Hikari blinked. "So, in short, you're both twins?"

"Yes!" the twins answered in unison.

"Okay." Hikari breathed heavily before shouting, "WHERE EXACTLY AM I? I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM THEN I CAME ACROSS WITH YOU TWO! WHERE AM I, HUH? TELL ME! I ABSOLUTELY SURE THIS IS NOT A PLACE IN JAPAN. BESIDES IT'S FULL OF CLOUDS! THAT'S JUST IMPOSSIBLE, RIGHT? AND-"

The twins just stood there and blinked. They looked at each other after a few minutes and stared at the panicked girl again.

Finally, after almost an hour of ranting, Hikari calmed down. She panted.

"Are you done ranting?" the twins asked after an hour of not talking.

"I AM NOT RANTING!" Hikari shouted but failed to do so and started coughing. The twins just stare at her again, wondering if she's alright. She then added, "And yes, I am done."

"Well, can we tell you where you are now?" the twins asked again, hoping that they won't be replied with anymore yelling.

"WHAT? YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Unfortunately, the twins didn't get what they wished for and they were, again, yelled by Hikari.

"Well, you were ranting so-"

"I AM NOT RANTING!" Hikari failed to shout again and coughed.

"Um... Hikari-chan, can you lower down your voice a bit?" Aichi requested. "It's hurting our ears."

"Yeah." Hitachi added. "You shout at us as if we're 5000 feet away from you."

"Wha-!"

"What's going on here, gentlemen?" the voice of a familiar guy asked casually, replying a stare from the three.

"CUPID-SAN!" the Sendo Brothers exclaimed in unison. They immediately bowed down their heads. "Ohayo gozaimasu!"

"Hey, you don't need to be so curtsy, Hitachi and Aichi." the voice of another familiar guy told the silver-haired twins.

"SATO-SAN!" the twins exclaimed again in unison. "Ohayo gozaimasu!"

Hikari sweatdropped. _Heh, 'stop shouting at us as if we're 5000 feet away from you', huh? I wonder who said that._

"Hey, you're Namikawa Hikari, right?" the pink-haired guy asked.

"A-Ah." Hikari nodded, surprised at the sudden question. After a few seconds, she began to sense something weird. "Hey, how do you know my name?"

The guy just smiled."You're in heaven, Hikari-chan. Of course I know your name."

Hikari just nodded as if it was the most obvious thing. Then, she realized something again. _Wait. I'm in Heaven? As in Heaven, Heaven?_

The Sendo Brothers noticed something weird from Hikari and turned towards her. Hitachi looked at her face while Aichi poked her.

"Hikari-chan, are you okay?" Aichi asked, still poking for her. There was no response to the silver-haired boy. It was Hitachi's turn to ask.

"Hey, Kari-san, my brother's asking you if you're okay." Hitachi shook her shoulders. There was still no response. "Hey, come on! Ans-"

"I... in... Heaven...?" Hikari eyes went wide in shock.

-She finally realized the truth-

"What? Don't you mean you didn't know you're in Heaven from the start?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Hikari shouted (**A.N: **Hehe. Hikari is beginning to panic now.). "Wait a minute. If I'm in Heaven, then I must be-"

"Dead." Sato answered. "Yes-desu. You're dead, Hikari-chan."

Hikari fell to the floor and grimaced. "It can't be!"

The Sendo Brothers stared at Hikari and shook their heads. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You're overacting too much, Hikari-chan. And you Sato-san, you look calm when you said that Hikari-chan is already dead."

"Yeah. I wonder why, Sato-san?" Cupid told the-now-embarrassed boy with a sarcastic tone.

"No-desu! Maybe you're mistaken-desu!" Sato blushed in embarrassment while denying all those accusations.

Seeing that the four boys are talking and were somehow "having" fun, Hikari felt out of place. And because of this, she decided to stay away from the uncomfortable atmosphere she is getting and just let her legs do the job.

When Hikari first took her few steps onto this "new" land, she felt that it was very good because of the fact that the ground was made of clouds. Fluffy clouds, if she may add. She felt that she was free. She smiled and danced for no reason as if this is just a dream. _Yeah. This must be a dream._

And then, since Hikari was just walking at that time and her eyes were closed because of happiness, she suddenly bumped into someone. She fell onto the ground and felt her back in pain. Hikari winced while rubbing her back and was mumbling that it hurts.

"Oh, gomenasai." A masculine voice said and offered his hand to help Hikari. "Are you alright?"

Hikari finally opened her eyes and saw the man that she bumped into. She sheepishly took his hand and immediately, the man slowly helped her. She blushed. _Wow. He is quite handsome at this angle._

"Are you alright?" the man asked again. Hikari sheepishly nodded. "Ah. That's good." The man paused and turned his face the one behind the girl. Hikari followed where the man is staring and immediately stared with eyes wide open. _What the? I should be far away from them by now! But how-?_

"Is there a problem, Hikari-chan?"

"Ah, no! It's nothing!" Hikari raised her hands in defense and laughed nervously. She is beginning to feel uncomfortable again. Actually, she feels that it's already beginning to be wierd having many strange people know her names and all.

"You might be asking yourself why I know your name, right Hikari-chan?" the man smiled. Hikari somehow shivered when she saw the smile. She thought that even though the man smiles friendly, something about it feels scary. The poor girl just nodded sheepishly and let the man speak. She is afraid to have goosebumps in front of a mysterious person. "Well, my name is Shougo Kamakari and I'm most notably known here in Heaven as 'Kami'."

"K-Kami? As in, 'God'?"

(**A.N: **In Japanese, "Kami" means "God".)

"Ah." Kamakari nodded. "I know I'm suppose to be old or something like that, just like in stories. But here in Heaven, we don't get older so we're all lucky to maintain our age forever!"

Hikari resisted to join 'Kami-sama' in his laughter. She feels that she might sound weird and at the same time, crazy, if she does that. "Y-Yeah. I think you are lucky."

"Anyway, I just want to ask Hikari-chan..."

"Hmm?"

"... Have you ever been in love before?"

Hikari's jaw dropped. "H-Huh?"

Apparently, luck is with Hikari at that time as the four boys stopped their conversation and hurriedly ran towards Hikari and Kami.

"TONO!" the Sendo Brothers called in unison as they hugged the poor, defenseless Kami. Hikari urged herself not to laugh at the current scene but failed when the said scene is beginning to look cute.

"Hey, why are you laughing, Hikari-chan?" the Sendo Brothers asked in unison (**A.N:** They are really good at this, neh?).

"Can't... help it... too funny..." Hikari laughed so hard that she can't even say a full sentence.

Suddenly, someone blocked the light in front of Hikari that she stopped. She looked at the person blocking and saw Kami facing her while his eyes are in shadows. Hikari screamed and crawled backwards.

"Cupid and Sato," Kami started, "bring Namikawa Hikari to the hall."

"Roger!" Cupid and Sato replied and immediately took her into the said hall. Hikari tried to pull away from Cupid who is carrying her now in his shoulder but she can't because of Cupid's strong body.

"What are you doing! Let me go!" Hikari shouted but neither of the two boys listened.

"Good luck, Hikari-chan. You will need it." Hitachi and Aichi waved their hands, saying goodbye to their friend.

"Hey! Someone help me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on the tennis courts of Rikkai Daigoku Fuzoku...

"Hey, where's Yagyuu-senpai? He's terribly late." the seaweed haired boy, Kirihara Akaya, asked while playing with his racket.

The bald boy, Jackal Kuwahara, who ended a call in his cellphone just now, shook his head to everyone signaling that he can't contact the lost boy. The red haired boy, Marui Bunta, like always, just chewed his bubblegum with his hands behind his head and was doing nothing. The rest of the Regulars, namely: Sanada Genichirou, Niou Masaharu, Yanagi Renji and Yukimura Seiichi just stood there and did nothing.

"I can't believe that Kirihara is even earlier than him." Renji muttered. He took out a piece of paper and wrote something in it.

"Hey, Niou-senpai, aren't you worried about Yagyuu-senpai?" the ace of Rikkaidai asked for the millionth time at the Trickster, trying to annoy him even more. But unlike his previous tries, Niou finally said something.

"I AM WORRIED ABOUT HIM, BRAT!" Niou shouted at his poor kouhai. "There, happy? You've been annoying me for the past 50 minutes, you know. AND I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"Alright, alright. I was just asking senpai." Kirihara raised his hands up in defense.

All the things that the Regulars did from then on stopped when they saw a purple haired boy wearing a Rikkaidai jersey sprinting towards the tennis courts. They immediately realized that it was their late teammate, Yagyuu Hiroshi.

"About time, Yagyuu." Niou said. "We wasted our morning practice just waiting for you to show up, you know?"

"I'm sorry, everyone. There was an accident at the road and-"

_Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnng_

"Oh, it's the bell." Yukimura informed his teammates. "Just save your story for later, Yagyuu. Right now, we need to go back to class."

"I understand."

The Regulars carried their bags and headed towards their respective classes. Niou suddenly heard a fainting voice and stopped midway. He looked around and found no source of the voice. Yagyuu noticed Niou is not following anymore and stopped. He then looked at his doubles partner.

"What's wrong, Niou-kun?" Yagyuu asked.

Niou looked at the sky and paused. Then, he said, "Ah, it's nothing. You go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Alright." Yagyuu replied and headed towards the door of the school.

_Something is gonna happen. I just know it._ Niou thought to himself while looking at the clouds. And after awhile, he continued walking towards his classroom.

**Ending song: Smile by Hiroshi Kitadani**

* * *

**Konnichiwa-desu! I am Dark Lord of Anime! I passed this now because I want to know what you readers think about this story. I'm still working on Chapter 5 until now. Haha. Yes, I'm still working on Chapter 5 of this story. That's true.**

**Please review minna-sama. Please! Please! Please! **

**The button below this really wants to be pressed, so please.**


	2. I am reborned!

**Opening song: Houseki by Kamakari Kenta**

**Chapter 2- I am reborned!**

* * *

Hikari twitched. "I can't believe this."

-Flashback-

"A favor?" Hikari asked the Commitee.

The Commitee consists of Kami, Cupid, Sato and many other powerful Gods of Heaven.

Previously, Kami (real name: Shougo Kamakari), told Cupid, Sato and the Sendo Twins to get Hikari onto the Hall of Heaven due to something that surely pissed Kami off. Hikari tried her best to let herself go from those boys but she just couldn't and ended up being in the place she doesn't like to be at.

Unfortunately, when they let her go, Kami suddenly turned to his nice attitude, a complete opposite of his attitude awhile ago and smiled friendly at the now scared girl. What's so unfortunate about this? Well, she wasted her effort shouting and crying to let her go and that just makes her feel embarassed and mad.

But now, she calmed down. It is unknown why.

"Yes. A favor-desu," one of them, which is Sato, replied.

"You see, there is a tennis player in Japan that is very furious when playing on the courts," also one of them, which is Cupid, explained. "He is a kind person and very friendly. Some people even say that he is very childish. But when he is on the courts..."

"...he will become a merciless devil and crush his opponents until they can't stand up anymore-desu." Sato continued.

"A-A devil?" Hikari's eyes went wide in shock and obviously felt scared at that story.

Kami, who is seated on the center of the table, nodded. "Yeah. That's why we need you, Hikari-chan. In order for this to work, we need to use the "mission"."

-End Flashback-

"You know, Kamakari-san, if you were just gonna ask me a favor, you can just ask me directly." Hikari stated. All of them suddenly looked at Hikari with shock expressions on their faces.

"Did you just...?"

"...call him..."

"BY HIS FIRST NAME-DESU?"

Hikari nodded sheepishly. "Y-Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

They all turned to look at Kami and saw his eyes in shadows. They sensed something bad about it and shivered.

"This is bad." the Sendo Twins muttered.

"Huh?" Hikari cocked her eyebrow in confusion. "What's bad?"

"Tono hasn't been called by anyone by his first name," they explained.

"And there are rumors that if someone will call him by his first name, they will be punished-desu." Sato added.

"E-Eh?" Hikari panicked.

"Don't worry, Hikari-chan. I won't punish you." Kami's voice went through Hikari's ears.

"Huh? That's good. I'm saved." Hikari sighed in relief. Then, she snapped. "Wait. What?"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO PUNISH HER?" all of them shouted in unison.

"Do you want to be punished instead, guys?" Kami warned. All of them stepped back with shocked expressions on their faces. Then, they shook their heads.

"That's good." Kami smiled. His smile was like a devil-like smile rather than an angel-like smile and this caused them to step back again. They sense some (imaginary) dark auras surrounding their god and this isn't a good sign if you're too close. "Anyway, I'm sorry for doing that to you, Hikari-chan. You might decline my offer if I ask you directly, that's why."

"It's alright," she smiled. "About that guy you were telling me about... what is his name?"

"Kirihara Akaya." Cupid answered.

"Oh." Hikari nodded in agreement. _Wait. Kirihara Akaya? I've heard that name before._

"You've heard that name before, Hikari-chan?" Kami appeared beside Hikari, shocking her.

She sweatdropped. _Did he just read my mind?_

"For your information Hikari-chan, I am not reading your mind." Kami smiled. Hikari sweatdropped even more. _I knew it! He's reading my mind!_

"Well? Do you know him, Hikari-chan?" the Sendo Brothers asked. She turned to them, grinning sheepishly, and shook her head. The twins sighed.

Cupid cleared his throat. "Anyway, you agree with this, right Hikari-chan?"

Hikari nodded.

"Then, let's begin." Kami stated. He looked at the twins and was replied with a nod.

"This way, Hikari-chan." the Sendo Brothers insisted. Hikari followed.

The twins led Hikari into a very big place. The floor was covered with weird letters that Hikari had never seen before and has a large circle surrounding the letters. The room was all white in color and has a large hole on the roof, the same shape as the circle on the floor, that sents light onto it.

The brown-haired girl stared at the place in awe. "What is this place?"

"This is the Reborn Room." Hitachi answered while stretching his arms.

"As the name says, this is a room that people in Heaven can step onto if they were to be reborned." Aichi explained. "Only those whom Tono wanted to be reborned, like the ones who will perform the mission, can go into this room."

"If they were not chosen by Kami-sama and they stepped onto this room-desu..."

"...they will be sent to hell."

"H-Hell?" Hearing the name, hell, Hikari imagined that it has a castle build on a volcano while bursting out its lava. Many goblins and evil monsters will let her do their chores and will punish her. They will laugh evilly and make fun of her. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE IN HELL!"

"Don't worry. I recommended you into this room so you won't be sent to hell." Kami laughed.

"Hey, why are you laughing, Kamakari-san?" Hikari pouted.

Kami laughed again. "Nothing. You look cute when you're scared, Hikari-chan."

She sweatdropped. _Are they sure that he's the God of Heaven? It looks like he is the God of Sarcasticness... if that's even a word._

"Alright, people. Let's start!" Cupid announced. He instructed Hikari to stand on the middle of the circle which the said girl followed. After a few adjustments, Kami finally stepped in front and raised his hands towards Hikari. A bright light came out of his hands as it went through Hikari and bounced off to the hole on the roof. Then, a very bright light surrounded the whole room. When everything is clear, all of them did not see Hikari on the middle of the circle anymore.

"She's gone." the Sendo Brothers mumbled. A hand suddenly appeared on the twins' shoulders.

"She'll be fine, Hitachi, Aichi." Cupid informed them. "I will be with her as her guardian on Earth."

"You're so lucky, Cupid-san." the twins muttered.

"Saa, we won't know that for sure, boys." Cupid smiled. He walked towards the edge of a cloud and faced his companions. "Well, here I go, everyone."

"Take care, Cupid-san!" Hitachi, Aichi and Sato waved goodbye.

Kami nodded once and smiled. "Take care of Hikari-chan."

Cupid also nodded once and finally jumped.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On Earth...

Hikari opened her eyes and saw a pink tree.

"A-A Sakura?" she muttered. Feeling a lot better than before, she decided to sit up only to be found in a park. She looked around, hoping to find Cupid or any other person. But the only things she can see are people playing, walking or running about in the park and Sakura trees. "So, I'm on Earth now, huh?"

"So, you're awake-nya! I'm glad!" a male light voice said to her that caused her to jump from surprise. "Oh, sorry to bother you."

Hikari looked up and saw a curly red-haired boy with a band-aid in his left cheek, smiling widely at her as if he wants to befriend her.

"Hoy, Eiji! Where have you been?" another male voice called and it caught the attention of the red-haired boy so he turned around. Hikari's eyes went wide in shock when she saw the words, 'Seishun Gakuen', on the back of the boy's jersey. _He's..._

"Ah gomen, gomen, Oishi!" the red-haired boy apologized to the other boy while scratching the back of his head. "I saw this girl in the middle of the streets, so I decided to help-nya!"

"Mou, Eiji. You had us all worried."

"Ah, gomen!"

Hikari just blinked at the whole scene, no idea came to her head about what's going on. As she look at the boys talking to each other, she noticed that the two boys are wearing the same jersey. _Maybe they're the guys that Kamakari-san told us about_, she thought.

"Ah, excuse me?" one of the boys asked. Because Hikari is thinking, she didn't even notice that the two boys, who were previously talking to each other, were calling her attention.

"Y-Yes?" she immediately asked them.

"What's your name?" the black-haired boy asked.

"Um... Namikawa Hikari." she answered.

"Oh, I see." the boy smiled. "I'm Oishi Shuichirou and the one who saved you was Kikumaru Eiji."

Oishi pointed to his friend, Eiji, which is doing a peace sign and was saying, "Yoroshku-nya!" Hikari smiled and nodded to the red-haired boy, a sign that she is also glad to meet him.

"By the way, Eiji said that he found you lying on the streets. Did something happen?" Oishi asked Hikari. She was surprised at the question and sweatdropped. She was nervous because she couldn't explain her situation right now. She might be afraid that Kami will punish her if she let her guard down.

"I-I actually fainted at that time because I was feeling, um..." Hikari trailed off. She doesn't know what to say to these boys because they were making her feel nervous.

She was about to panic when a voice suddenly calmed her down. "She was scared of going to the park on her own." Hikari turned around and saw the pink-haired, Cupid. _Cupid-senpai!_ she screamed in her mind.

"Eh? And who are you supposed to be-nya?" Eiji asked.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself." Cupid flipped his hair before continuing, "I'm Sakamoto Eisuke, brother of Hikari."

Hikari stared at her "brother" with a panicked face and screams, "What?", inwardly.

Cupid grinned and scratch the back of his head. "Hehe. Sorry for troubling you. This girl is always getting others in trouble."

Hikari was surprised about what her senpai said. An angry vein popped out on Hikari's head and was muttering cursed words on her senpai, causing many people to be imagining some dark auras surrounding her.

Oishi shook his head and smiled. "No, it's alright. This girl needs Eiji's help anyway."

Eiji popped out of nowhere. "Good thing, I was there-nya! Or else, Hika-chan will be sleeping in that cold, hard floor right now."

Hikari suddenly stopped muttering and perked up. _Hika-chan?_

A long conversation started between the teens and this seems good for Hikari. She was happily chatting with the two unknown boys who just "saved" her from boredom and her "brother" which is also her senpai and guardian from now on.

Many pauses happened in the middle but the conversation still continued. Hikari, for the first time, felt not out of place. Since in Heaven they were so many boys that just talks to themselves, Hikari felt out of place but in here because Oishi and Eiji tells her stories about their tennis and others. She felt entertained and relieved at the same time.

The conversation suddenly ended when they heard a voice calling Oishi's and Eiji's name. The two Seigaku Regulars looked at where the voice came from and were surprised when they saw who it was.

"Tezuka!" both of them addressed the blonde boy with brown highlights.

"40 laps around the park. Now!" He ordered the Golden Pair which they quickly followed. He turned to look at the other people standing there besides the two boys, which is Hikari and Cupid. Both of them suddenly stood straight. The blonde boy didn't bother them and left, leaving them by themselves. They sighed in relief.

"Who is that guy? Suddenly ordering Oishi-san and Kikumaru-san laps." Hikari glared at the previous blonde boy.

Cupid shushed her. "He might hear you, Hikari-chan."

She snorted. "I don't care!"

Cupid sighed, realizing that she won't cooperate. "Well, he's Tezuka Kunimitsu from Seishun Gakuen, as you can see written in the back of his jersey just like Shuichirou-kun and Eiji-kun."

"So? If he's also a member then-"

"He's the captain of their club, Hikari-chan."

The only reply he got next was an, "Oh".

After that, Cupid walked off, trailed on the back was Hikari.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In Heaven...

"Kami-sama, do you think both of them will be okay even if we don't assist them-desu?" Sato asked, still in the place where Cupid previously jumped.

"Don't worry so much, Sato-kun." Kami smiled. "Cupid is there. I'm sure that he won't let anything happen to Hikari-chan."

Sato nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I think you're right-desu."

After a few minutes, Kami stood up. "Let's go. Just leave it to Cupid."

"HAI!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On Earth...

"So, where are we going now, Cupid-senpai?" Hikari asked while they were walking in a street.

Cupid looked around and sighed. "It seems that we're in Tokyo and not in Kanagawa."

Hikari blinked. "Eh? Is our destination not Tokyo?"

Cupid nodded. "Yeah. It's supposed to be in Kanagawa. That's where Rikkaidai is, after all."

"We're going to Rikkaidai?"

"Yes." Cupid said frustated at their present situation. _That guy, he supposed to take us to Kanagawa! Thanks to him, we're now stuck in Tokyo! And what's worse, we don't know how to get there!  
_

"Eh? Something wrong, Cupid-senpai?" Hikari suddenly asked, worried about her senpai.

Cupid shook his head quickly and laughed nervously. "N-No! It's nothing." _I will punch his face once we get back to Heaven!_ he screamed in his mind while imagining the face of Kami.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Heaven again...

"Achoo!" Kami sneezed while walking back towards the Hall of Heaven with Sato.

"What's wrong, Kami-sama? Are you sick-desu?" Sato asked.

Kami shook his head and then, smirked. "Looks like Cupid is talking about me right now."

"Eh?" Sato stared at his companion, confused.

**Ending song: Smile by Kitadani Hiroshi**

* * *

**Yo! How are you all, minna-sama? I know there isn't much Prince of Tennis stuff in this chapter but I can assure you that there will be more in the next chapter which is: Chapter 3! Yay! Hehe. In a story, there is always a main character right? I think you can understand why there isn't much Prince of Tennis stuff around here. Don't worry. You just stick with me until the end and you will see more Prince of Tennis stuffs. And a little hint: Hyotei (especially) and Rokkaku will be here. I'll try my best for Rokkaku. As for Hyotei, of course, it's my 2nd most favorite team after all so they will be guests here. As you can see, Seigaku has shown up in this chapter but only Oishi, Eiji and Tezuka. The others... hey, I'm giving more that a hint now. You'll just have to stick with this story and find out!**

**I almost forgot. Thank you very, very, very much for reviewing minna-sama! I will try to keep this story as interesting as possible. Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

**Well then, see you in the next chapter minna-sama! Remember to review okay? Click the button below. It still wants to be pressed. :D**


	3. The Unknown English Teacher

**Opening song: Houseki by Kamakari Kenta**

**Chapter 3- The unknown English teacher**

* * *

"I think we got a problem, Hikari-chan." Cupid told Hikari while looking at something. "We can't go to Kanagawa yet."

Hikari looked at the same way Cupid is and sweatdropped. "Of course we can't Cupid-senpai. The sign says it's 'closed'."

Cupid fell anime-style. "Baka! Trains don't leave a sign that says it's closed." (**A.N: **To those who don't know much about Japanese, 'baka' means 'idiot'.)

Hikari looks a bit surprised. "Really? I didn't know that."

Hearing this, Cupid smirked at the girl. "Don't tell me you haven't rode a train before."

She blushed furiously. "I-I just..." She stopped when she saw her senpai smirking rather evilly.

He told her, "Oh, don't worry. I won't tell anyone about this."

Hikari's face suddenly became pale and looked down. She sighed. _I just hope that's true, Cupid-senpai. _

Silence broke the two after awhile when they heard a voice from behind them.

"Hey, what are you doing there, you two?" a policeman asked holding a flashlight directing at the two lads. The two said lads were stunned by this and just grinned at the man.

"The truth is, we supposed to board this train going to Kanagawa today." Cupid grinned. Hikari just nodded in agreement with her senpai.

"Oh." The policeman lowered down his flashlight. "Actually, this train was somehow broken last night so since that accident, no one can go to Kanagawa except by car."

Cupid and Hikari frowned. "So, when is it going to be fixed?"

"Hmm... they said about, 'a week'?"

"A WEEK?" Hikari panicked.

"Excuse me for awhile." Cupid dragged Hikari somewhere where they can't sense her presence. After awhile, he came back. "Alright, you can continue."

"W-Well anyway, you can't stay here any longer. You're the only people around here and-"

"I HATE MY LIFE!"

"What the? Who was that?"

"Sorry, it's my friend. You can continue, ojii-san." Cupid grinned.

"As I was saying, you're the only people around here and if we saw you again here, we might arrest you. Especially because you're being noisy." the policeman stared at Hikari a mile from them who are now doing crazy things in her location and was yelling words that the policeman can't figure out.

"Don't worry. We'll leave as soon as possible." Cupid bowed his head and headed quickly towards Hikari in front of an unknown basement. When he came there, she noticed that she already calmed down. He sighed in relief.

"Hey, Hikari-chan..." he stopped when he saw her staring at something inside the unknown basement.

"Sugoi! I've never seen a guy perform like this in tennis before!" she said in a very glad tone. Cupid was confused at this, so he decided to take a look. Just one look at the two boys practicing inside, it caused him to remember some memories. _They are here again? Jeez, they never forget that didn't they? _

Cupid entered into the basement. "Where are you going, Cupid-senpai?" Hikari asked him.

"Greeting some old friends." Cupid said cooly. _Some friends? _Hikari thought to herself. Without thinking, she followed her senpai inside.

After entering a room next to the door, Cupid finally saw his "friends" at last.

"You didn't really forget that time when Shougo-nii-san directed you into the place, do you?" he asked them. The two boys stared at him and their eyes went wide in shock.

"Sakamoto-san?" the guy with the silver hair exclaimed.

"K-Kamakari's little brother?" the other guy with a cap also exclaimed.

_Kamakari's little brother? Sakamoto-san? Are they talking about Cupid-senpai? And wait, Kamakari is the name of that person. Are they...? _Hikari asked mentally.

"Good to know that both of you still knows who I am, Choutarou-kun and Ryo-kun." Cupid smiled. The two previous boys stopped their training and went towards him.

"We haven't you seen you like, forever, Sakamoto-san." the silver-haired guy said.

The other boy nodded. "Yeah. And don't call me "Ryo-kun"!"

Cupid laughed. "Oh, sorry Ryo-kun."

"What the-?"

"Um, excuse me?" The three boys looked at Hikari. "Who are these people, Cupid-senpai?"

"'Cupid-senpai'?" the guy with the cap can't hold in any longer and laughed when he heard Hikari calling 'Sakamoto-san' as Cupid-senpai.

Cupid blushed in embarassment and dragged Hikari again in a far place. There, they talked for awhile. "Shush, Hikari! Don't call me that in front of Choutarou-kun and Ryo-kun! Remember, we're on Earth, okay?"

"Alright, I get it. But who are those people, senpai?"

"Oh, I'll introduce them to you. Come on." Cupid and Hikari returned to the previous place where they saw the two boys on the floor, laughing. He sweatdropped. "Are you done laughing, you two?"

The boy with the cap still hadn't stood up. "Shishido-san, please stop laughing already." the other boy told him which the other boy actually followed.

"Hehe. That was good."

"Shut up!" Cupid yelled. "Alright, I want both of you to introduce yourselves to my friend, Hikari-chan here." he pointed at the girl beside him. Hikari bowed.

"I am Ootori Choutarou. Yoroshku." the silver-haired boy bowed. Hikari also bowed in return.

"Shishido Ryo." the guy with cap said cooly with his hands behind his head. He did that as if he doesn't care that she's there. Hikari snorted mentally. _What a bad attitude. _

"Um, Hikari-chan, it's your turn." Ootori suddenly cuts her thoughts.

She grinned. "Oh, hehe. Sorry. I'm Namikawa Hikari. Yoroshku!"

"So, now that you know each other, anymore questions Hikari-chan?" Cupid turned to her and was replied with a 'no'. He continued, "That's good. Anyway, what are you two doing here? Nii-san already told both of you to not come here since the police might notice you practicing here, right?"

"We also figured that, Sakamoto-san, but..." Ootori stopped and let his partner continue.

"...we just couldn't get away. This is the only perfect place I can train Choutarou's Scud Serve." Shishido smiled while pointing his finger at the boy beside him.

Hikari perked up in the sudden change of topic. She just couldn't resist herself and asked, "Scud Serve? What is that?"

"It's a type of technique that I always use in tennis, Namikawa-san." Ootori explained. Hikari just nodded. She smiled inwardly. _Yay! I learned something! _

"So, how was Atobe and the others?" Cupid asked them.

Shishido scoffed. "Well, they're still the same. Nothing actually changed."

"Oh, is that so?" Cupid smirked. "Well, just say 'hi' to them for me."

"We'll do that." Shishido smiled. Ootori just nodded in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In Heaven...

Kami chuckled. "Long time no see, Shishido Ryo and Ootori Choutarou."

Sato, who was fixing something, stopped what he's doing and looked at his senior. Kami was staring at a well and was smiling. "Um, sorry, Kami-sama for bothering you-desu, but..."

"Why am I laughing?" Kami asked him. He smiled. "I saw my friends again, Sato-kun."

Sato cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "Friends-desu?"

Kami nodded. "Ah. I met them when I was still alive."

"I see-desu." Sato stopped looking at Kami and continued his work. Kami returned on watching the well. Silence engulfed them for a minute and was immediately broken by Sato's voice.

"Neh, Kami-sama..."

"Hm?"

"You miss being alive, do you?" Sato asked seriously. There was no answer from Kami. He looked at him and saw that he was in deep thought. When he saw him in a state like that, Sato felt guilty of saying it. He returned to his usual smile and behavior and said, "No! Don't worry Kami-sama, you don't have to answer-desu. I know its-"

"I don't know."

Sato blinked. "Eh?"

"I don't know if I miss the feeling of being alive but this is what I'm sure of..."

"What is it-desu?"

"... being alive is wonderful."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A week passed at Rikkai Daigoku Fuzoku...

The Regulars are now in their daily morning practice at the tennis courts. All of them are practicing tennis in their own courts when they were interupted by their captain, Yukimura.

"All Regulars, assemble!" he called. Once he was heard, all of the Regulars quickly went to where he was standing. One thing that Yukimura noticed about them was that they were panting. "Okay. I got an important announcement. Next week, we won't be having tennis practice."

"Alright!" Marui and Kirihara cheered as they punched the air.

"But," Yukimura added, "it doesn't mean that all of you can relax. Remember that next week is also the week where we will be having a trip to Tokyo to train a bit there."

"Oh yeah." Yanagi said, looking at his notebook.

"Che, it will be another boring day. I must prepare something." Marui said, popping his bubblegum. Jackal, who is beside him, looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, me too." Kirihara said, suddenly appearing beside Jackal. "Neh, Jackal-senpai, you will buy me one of those chips right?"

Jackal continued to be silent. Kirihara smirked. "Silence means 'yes' Jackal-senpai."

"You, Niou-kun. Aren't you going to prepare anything?" Yagyuu asked his partner.

Niou puts his hands on his pocket and smirked. "What do you mean? I'm already prepared, Yagyuu."

"Of course you are." Yagyuu said sarcastically.

When the other members heard the bell, they started packing. Many were talking to each other and was really tired. Yukimura nodded once to his teammates, stating that they can pack first. Yagyuu and Niou went to the left bench while Kirihara, Marui and Jackal went to the right.

"Today is Friday so there will be an additional practice like always." Yanagi told the others who are on the benches.

"Alright. Go back to your classes after you're done." Sanada said formally. The Sannen Bakemono departed after this followed by the rest of the Regulars. Kirihara suddenly stopped midway that made Niou to bump on him.

"Hey brat, watch it!" Niou yelled. "Why did you stop anyway?"

Kirihara felt silent for a bit, as if thinking of something, before replying to his senpai. "Nothing. I'm just gonna go somewhere."

_'Go somewhere'? But classes is gonna start, _Niou thought mentally, eyeing his kouhai suspiciously. But, after a little while, he let it off. "Okay. Let's go Marui."

"Yeah, I'm going." Marui said, popping his bubble gum again and followed Niou. (**A.N: **Why did Marui followed Niou? Well, one simple reason: both of them are in the same class. Yes, that's true. You can check out Fanbook 40.5 if you don't want to believe me.)

_Meanwhile..._

Kirihara is now walking into the back of the school while playing with a tennis ball. He looked around and smirked. He saw no signs of students there so he continued playing with the ball until he heard some noises coming from his back. He quickly turned.

"Who's there?" he asked directly to the person making the noise. The only thing he heard was a big blow of wind. "Heh, it's just the wind."

When he turned his back again, he saw a person standing in front of him. He tried not to jump in surprise when he saw that it was a teacher. It wasn't actually just a teacher. It was a teacher that Kirihara had never seen before. He is taller than Kirihara, has brown hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a teacher's uniform.

The teacher smiled. "You must be Kirihara Akaya-kun."

Kirihara was stunned. "H-How did you know my name?"

"You will know soon." the teacher replied. Kirihara cocked his eyebrow in confusion. _Soon?_

"Anyway, you might be late for class. I suggest you go back."

Kirihara nodded once. "Ah. I'll do that." he said and walked back. When he already turned to the right direction where the teacher didn't see him anymore, the teacher's expression suddenly changed into a serious one._ He's... Kirihara Akaya, huh?_

Kirihara walked back to his class silently and was really confused. He was thinking of that teacher he just met at the back of the school. What's very confusing is that the teacher was smiling very friendly at him. This was one of the things that he hates the most about teachers. They always get friendly at first, then in the end, they end up punishing students or something. He was also confused about what the teacher told him.

_"You will know soon."_

Something was not right about that statement.

He used the stairs and went into the second floor. He walked straight through the hallway until he saw the words, "2-D". (**A.N.: **"2-D" means "Year 2-Class D".)

He slid the door open and faced the teacher who is near the blackboard.

"You're late again, Kirihara-kun." the teacher said.

"Yeah, I know. You can tell r-" Kirihara stopped mid-sentence when he saw that the teacher is the same one he saw at the back of the building. "Y-You're..! H-How did you...?"

The teacher laughed. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Karuizawa Takeshi. I will be the replacement of your English teacher for awhile. Nice to meet you, Akaya-kun." he smiled at him. Kirihara felt weird about this. Karuizawa-sensei moved his arms and pointing to his seat, signaling Kirihara to go there. The seaweed-haired boy lowered down his shoulders and began to say cursing words under his breath.

When Kirihara was finally on his seat, Karuizawa-sensei continued his lesson.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lessons were over for a bit and here comes the favorite part of students: recess! The Rikkaidai Regulars were surprisingly able to gather themselves to the rooftop of the school without much trouble with the fangirls chasing them everytime (thanks so much for Niou).

"It's nice having your idea work once in a while, Niou." Yukimura said with a very friendly smile.

"Yeah. I'm also surprised myself." Niou paused for a bit. "No, scratch that. I AM the Trickster after all, right? My tricks always work!"

"Well, according to my data, all of your tricks are always broken when Akaya is around." Yanagi is scribbling his pen to his notebook while saying this. He added, "I guess it was a relief that Akaya is not here."

"Wait a minute. Where's he anyway?" Marui wondered as he chews his bubblegum. His question was immediately answered when Kirihara appeared at the door of the rooftop, apparently smashing down the door from the impact. He ran in front of the Regulars and panted. After awhile, he recovered.

"SENPAI-TACHI! THERE IS TROUBLE!" Kirihara shouted (it was so loud that made the Regulars, except for the Sannen Bakemono, to comically hit the fence behind them).

"NOOO! My cake! My precious cake!" Marui screamed, seeing his cake already "shattered" on the floor and comically cried. Then, after awhile, dark auras surrounded him and glared at Kirihara. "Akaya... you better have a good reason for shouting at us like that and destroying my cake."

Kirihara, although he's still scared at his senpai, suddenly turned to his serious mode. "Yeah. I got a good reason. This time, it's really terrible."

Before he could even say a word, Niou gave each of the Regulars (except for Marui because for some reason, he doesn't want to) something like a cork to cover their ears. All of them puts it on and the show started.

"I GOT A NEW ENGLISH TEACHER, SENPAI-TACHI! See? That's terrible, right?"

Marui immediately became a stone and silence filled the whole area. The rest of the Regulars took off their corks and begins to act normal again. Yukimura smiled, Niou smirked while looking at Marui, Yanagi scribbled down some notes on his notebook, Sanada glared, Yagyuu didn't do anything and Jackal was holding Marui back from murdering Kirihara.

"Come on, let me at him! Just one punch will do!" Marui shouted.

"Hey, calm down, Marui." Jackal tried to tell Marui but he still isn't calming down. Good thing for them, Kirihara didn't mind them at all and is being "comforted" by Yagyuu.

An angry vain appeared on the side of Sanada's head and he said, "You will run large amount of laps later on, Kirihara."

Kirihara, being stupid, asked, "How large is it fukubuchou?"

Sanada can't take it anymore and just hid his face with his cap.

"Alright Akaya-kun, can you please stay quiet for awhile? We really wanted to have our lunch QUIETLY." Yagyuu kindly told his kouhai but the said kouhai wasn't listening. "I give up." he said sliding down to the floor.

"Is this the first time you wanted to punch that brat, Yagyuu?" Niou asked his doubles partner. To his surprise (well, not really), Yagyuu nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in Tokyo...

"Face it senpai, we're lost." Hikari informed her senpai the upteenth time.

"We're not lost, Hikari-chan. Relax."

Hikari sweatdropped when she saw her senpai trying so hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In Heaven...

"Hey Tono, you seem to be having fun there. Let us join too!" the Sendo Brothers, Hitachi and Aichi, shouted at Kami.

"You can join Sendo Brothers, don't worry." Kami smiled while stiffling his laugh. Sato sweatdropped.

Hitachi and Aichi peeked at the screen and saw the previous scene with the Rikkaidai Regulars. When Kirihara shouted about his new teacher, the Sendo Brothers can't stop laughing and rolled to the ground. Kami also joined in. Sato sweatdropped even more.

"Hitachi, Aichi, do you really think it is THAT funny-desu?" Sato asked, still sweatdropping.

"Y-Yeah! Hehehehe! Hahahahaha!" the Sendo Brothers replied the confused Sato but couldn't finish their sentence because, to them, it was really, super funny.

Sato paled. "I don't know why, but I'm suddenly surrounded by crazy people-desu."

At the end, Sato just sighed.

**Ending song: Smile by Kitadani Hiroshi**

* * *

**Sigh. That's done.**

**So, there it is. The Rikkaidai have full screentime now and some Hyotei, which is Ootori and Shishido, have also appeared. I think that's the part you've all been waiting for, nah minna-sama?**

**Please continue to review! I want to know if this story is good or not. But there is a bad news... I won't be updating for awhile due to my exams. I promise y'all that I will update as soon as I finished Chapter 5 which I'm still working on. For me to pass the next chapters, I need to finish the future chapters. Do you understand? If you do, please click the button below. I know it's annoying, but it still wants to be clicked. :D**


	4. The Surprise Plan

**Opening song: Houseki by Kamakari Kenta**

**Chapter 4- The surprise plan**

* * *

The day, when the Rikkaidai Regulars will have their trip to Tokyo, has finally come. Each has their own preparations and almost everyone have only one bag (the bag being their tennis bag) except for Marui who had brought along 5 boxes with him that seems to contain cakes. Everyone seems used to this since they are not surprised at all.

"Hoy Marui, don't eat those cakes first, alright?" Jackal warned. He twitched. Just by looking at his doubles partner makes him want to tie his hands into the seat to prevent eating those cakes at once. Marui didn't seem to listen.

Niou joined in. "Do you want to tie him, Jackal?"

"Please." Jackal pleaded looking at the window.

"Okay!" Niou smirked and pulled out a long rope from somewhere behind him and quickly tied Marui. The red-haired boy was busy staring at the beautiful cake in front of him to even mind what Niou is doing to him. After merely a minute, the Petenshi is done and went back quickly to his seat.

"Alright! Itadakimasu!" Marui shouted and tried to touch the cake. He was confused since he can't move his hands (even his feet). Niou came out suddenly and took the box away from Marui's presence.

"Hey! That's my cake!" Marui struggled to get away from the seat, but he can't. "Noooo! My cake!"

Kirihara, who is beside him playing a video game, chuckled at the scene. "You know, you can eat the cake when we arrive at Tokyo, _cake-addict-senpai_."

"SHUT UP!"

"Wow, good one, brat."

"Niou, you're on his side too?" Marui comically sobbed.

"What's wrong with that?" Niou asked shrugging his shoulders. Everyone stopped what they are doing and looked at Niou. He blinked. "What?"

"You know, the chances that Seiichi will get mad at you will be 97%. And the remaining 3% will be for the laps. So, just stay quiet Niou." Yanagi stated, who is seated in the front.

"Please give me the box, Niou-kun." Yagyuu said behind Niou, which the silver-haired boy handed. Yagyuu went to the front seats and gave the box to Sanada. "Can you guard it for awhile, Sanada-kun, Yukimura-kun?"

Sanada didn't reply and just moved his head facing the window. Yukimura smiled and told him, "Sure. No problem, Yagyuu."

"Nooo! My cake!" Marui comically sobbed again.

"Be quiet Marui! Or you will have laps!" Sanada yelled.

Marui sobbed once more. "Hai."

In the background, Kirihara and Niou are laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In Tokyo...

Cupid is now on a street asking the people that walks pass him to where they are now and how to get to the train station. He is trying to ask them but whatever he did, they won't listen to him and left.

"No! We're lost forever!" he dramatically yelled.

Hikari, who was seating in a chair outside a cake shop, sweatdropped. "Senpai, you don't need to be so exaggerated, you know. The reason why we're lost is because of YOU." Cupid felt an arrow pierced his body when Hikari said that.

"Anyway," she said, "you need to relax for a bit, senpai. You've been asking these people for 4 hours."

"That's why!" he pointed out. _Curse that guy! He's the reason why we're here... stranded! _he thought biting the end of a handkerchief trying to rip it.

"Ah, it's Sakamoto-san and Hikari-chan!" a voice called the attention of the two. They turned around and saw Shishido and Ootori waving at them.

"You again, Kamakari's little brother? I never thought we will meet again. Are you lost?" Shishido said sarcastically and smirked.

"Shut up... _Ryo-kun_."

"Don't call me 'Ryo-kun'!"

Hikari and Ootori sweatdropped. "Anyway Choutaroh-kun, why are you here?" Hikari asked.

"Oh, Shishido-san and I were having some training in the tennis court nearby." he replied. Based on his tone, he was kind of nervous while explaining it to Hikari.

"I see." she nodded.

"So that's why you look so ragged, _Ryo-kun_." Cupid laughed.

"I told you not to call me 'Ryo-kun'!" Shishido yelled. Hikari and Ootori just stared at them blankly and sweatdropped.

"Um, how about you, Hikari-chan? What are you doing here?" Ootori asked, breaking the silence between him and his fellow friend.

Hikari became stunned and laughed nervously after that. She said, "About that... actually... just like what Shishido-san said, we're lost."

Ootori and Shishido (he seemed to hear what she said) exclaimed, "Eh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In Heaven...

Hitachi and Aichi snickered at Kami while standing behind him. "Tono, are you the one that Cupid-san is refering to awhile ago? He looks mad."

"As expected, Sendo Brothers. You saw right through him." Kami chuckled.

"It's so obvious, you know." they mumbled with a straight face. "Anyway, why did you let them be stranded in that place?" Hitachi said.

Aichi nodded. "Yeah. We thought they were supposed to be in Kanagawa right now."

Kami closed his eyes and chuckled slightly. "In a story, there are always some slight surprises in between, right?"

Hitachi and Aichi nodded slowly.

"Well, that is my plan." he replied after a long pause.

"You're creating a climax, Tono? We thought it's our duty!" Hitachi and Aichi exclaimed.

"Don't worry too much, you two. You're becoming like your Sato-senpai."

"Hey! I'm not like that-desu!" Sato shouted from somewhere. Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at a wall behind them, which they knew where Sato's voice came from. "Well, not always-desu."

"Good." the three boys said in unison.

"Anyway, of course it's not a climax. You will have your chance, don't worry about it. Let me, at least, have some fun for awhile, neh?"

Hitachi and Aichi looked at each other, causing a pause. After awhile, they said, "Okay. But make sure it's good Tono or else you must give us a big treat."

"So, it's a deal, huh?" Kami smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ootori and Shishido exclaimed, "Eh?"

"Are you serious? I mean, I thought Sakamoto-san already knows this place." Ootori said.

Shishido laughed. "Seems your 'good luck' charm is not with you, _E-i-su-ke_."

Cupid also laughed, mocking Shishido. "Seems your 'good luck' charm is also not wth you_,_ _Ryo-kun_, because if I tell this to Nogami-san, I wonder..."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Ryo-kun!" Shishido shouted. Then, something hit him. "Wait. Did you just say 'Nogami-san'?"

Cupid nodded once. "That's right."

Shishido's eyes went wide in shock. "N-N-Nogami-s-san?"

"Yup."

"Hoy, that's my aniki."

"Yeah, I know. You won't show us the way to the train station even if I ask you to, so I'll just ask Nogami-san." Cupid smiled in triumph when he saw Shishido shaking.

Hikari cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "What's going on with those two?"

Ootori sighed. "Here we go again. Sakamoto-san's biggest blackmail to Shishido-san."

"What do you mean by that?" Hikari asked.

"Well, as you know, Shishido-san and Sakamoto-san always fight each other. Sakamoto-san wants to blackmail Shishido-san since he always lose. One day, when he is sneaking in Shishido-san's house for weakness, he heard the scolding of Nogami-san to Shishido-san."

-Flashback-

(**A.N: **This whole flashback scene happens according to Cupid's view.)

"What is this, huh Ryo?" Nogami shouted holding something that Cupid cannot see.

"G-Gomen, aniki." Shishido apologized, bowing to his brother.

Nogami snorted. "Geez, you always do this. If otoo-san and okaa-san finds out about this, I won't stick up for you."

"I understand... aniki."

With a quick bow, Shishido went upstairs towards his room.

-End Flashback-

"So, everytime Sakamoto-san wants a favor to Shishido-san and Shishido-san doesn't agree, he always tell him the excuse that he will tell Nogami-san about it."

"O-Oh, I see." Hikari sweatdropped. _What a coward._

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Shishido yelled. He sighed. "I'll take you to the train station."

"Good choice, Ryo-kun." Cupid smiled in triumph again after that when he saw Shishido grinning his teeth in annoyance. "Let's go, Hikari-chan."

Just then, time seems to stop when Cupid saw everyone not moving. Even Hikari. He looks around in confusion.

A bright light suddenly flashed behind Cupid. He turned around and saw the twins, Hitachi and Aichi standing in front of him. They greeted him with a wide grin.

"Konnichiwa, Cupid-san!" they said in unison. Their cheerful face turned into a confused face when they saw Cupid's reaction.

No reply came from Cupid who just stood there like a stone. Hitachi and Aichi sweatdropped. "Hoy Cupid-san, don't be so exagerated like that."

Still no reply.

Hitachi and Aichi were confused. "Hoy Cupid-san, it's not funny! Come on!"

Again, no reply.

They were getting irritated by this and started to move towards their senior. Aichi was about to touch him when he suddenly surprised them with a "boo!". The twins screamed and hid behind the nearest wall they could find in that place.

Cupid laughed. "Hehe. Nice to see you, Sendo Brothers."

The said twins went out of their hiding place and and walked, with a loud "bang!" in every step, towards Cupid with mad faces.

"That's not funny, Cupid-san! We thought we made a mistake and freezed you along with the time, you know! You made us worried!" the twins yelled.

Cupid smirked. "You also did the same when you suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind me, you know."

"Oh, I see. Then, let's just call it 'truce' for now, nah?" The twins stretched their hand, seeking a handshake.

"Of course." Which Cupid took. "So, what do you want to talk about, Sendo Brothers?" he asked.

"Well, there is a very interesting task that Tono want you to do." Hitachi explained.

"Yeah, it's very interesting!" Aichi added.

"Interesting, huh?" Cupid said. _After letting us stranded in the middle of Tokyo, what does that jerk want now? _he thought. "What does he want, then?"

"He said..." Aichi and Hitachi took turns on whispering to Cupid on what he is going to do. After a few minutes, they're done.

"Oh, I see. That plan doesn't look so bad." Cupid commented.

Hitachi and Aichi nodded. "Yeah. He is Tono after all." they said. "Ja, we're counting on you, Cupid-san!"

Cupid saluted. "Of course. Leave it to me, Sendo Brothers."

After all that, time suddenly becomes normal when everyone started moving. Hitachi and Aichi are no longer there and its now time to the present.

Continuing in the present, Cupid suddenly stopped. Hikari also stopped and looked at her senpai.

"What's wrong, Sakamoto-senpai?" Hikari said, almost mentioning the word, "Cupid".

"I had actually forgotten to buy something from the cake shop earlier." he honestly replied. "Can you buy it for me, Hikari-chan?"

"M-Me? Why me? I don't know what you're gonna buy, you know."

"Don't worry. Just buy any cake that you think is delicious." Cupid paused. Then, he added, "And make sure you're still there for an hour, okay?"

"Eh? An hour? Why?"

"Don't ask questions anymore. Just do it." Cupid pulled off his 'please-do-it-for-my-sake-because-I-am-tired-of-pouting' smile. Of course, Hikari accepted after this.

The other two boys, who doesn't know what's going on, started to mumble some things.

"Um, Shishido-san, do you know what Sakamoto-san is planning?" Ootori asked.

"Saa." Shishido shrugged. "As long as its not about my aniki, I don't care."

Ootori sweatdropped. "As expected, Shishido-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In Rikkai's bus...

Kirihara twitched, Yagyuu looked serious and Niou... well... he just stared there, not really bothered on what's going on.

The three of them were staring at the video game of Kirihara, if you don't know. Last time, Kirihara was just playing at his video game "silently", not bothering his senpais when Yagyuu suddenly came into the picture. To Kirihara's surprise, Yagyuu asked him if he can try the video game that Kirihara is playing. And in the end, it became a bet. If Kirihara can still attain his high score, then Yagyuu must buy him 3 new video game chips and if Yagyuu will win, well, he still hadn't say anything about it.

"Wow, you play this game, Yagyuu? I didn't know." Niou said. "You sure have so many hidden secrets that you haven't told me yet. Like that time at the radio-"

"I already told you, Niou-kun. I have a little sister." Yagyuu replied while playing. "And, you know my sister, she is always playing with these kinds of games. When I have time, I always play this with her."

"Remind me why you played this game again?" Niou asked.

"Because I got nothing to do." his partner casually answered.

"Oh, so you mean you're bored Yagyuu-senpai?" Kirihara asked, in a sarcastic tone.

"Technically, yes Kirihara-kun," was the reply of the Gentleman.

"Oh," said Niou and Kirihara in unison and looked at each other.

"Neh Niou-senpai, Yagyuu-senpai seems to act strangely today." the seaweed-haired boy whispered to Niou.

Niou agreed. "Yeah. I've never seen this kind of side from him before. Maybe he's been affected from the accident at the radio sta-"

"I already told both of you that this is just who I am, okay? I'm bored, I admit. Is that better?"

Niou and Kirihara just stared at Yagyuu with unbelievable eyes. The Gentleman can actually talk straight without breathing? Wow, that's a surprise.

While they are playing at the back of the bus, the other Regulars just kept quiet or admire the scene from the windows. As for Marui, he's still sulking since his cake has been "stolen" from him and that he is still tied in his chair.

A few hours later, while Kirihara and Niou gazed at the windows for awhile because they are getting bored just watching Yagyuu play, Yagyuu suddenly stopped. Kirihara and Niou looked back.

"I'm finished, Kirihara-kun. It says, 'Game Clear'." Yagyuu said and gave the video game back to his kouhai. The said kouhai can't believe his eyes when he saw at the score board that Yagyuu is the top and he's only in second.

"W-W-What's going on? It can't be!"

"So, it seems I won the bet, Kirihara-kun?" Yagyuu adjusted his glasses while saying that.

Niou chuckled a little and put his hand on Kirihara's head. "Poor rookie."

"Shut up! I want a rematch Yagyuu-senpai!" Kirihara yelled.

"That won't be appropriate, Akaya." Yanagi suddenly said.

"I remembered awhile ago that this bet doesn't need any rematches." Yukimura added.

Kirihara's jaw went way down. Hehe. The Regulars in front were actually listening at their conversation awhile ago, huh? Who would've thought?

"Yeah. So you need to do the consequence, brat."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Kirihara yelled again.

"Oh, you will love the consequence, Kirihara-kun. It's not _that _hard." Yagyuu's glasses suddenly sharpened.

"Eh? Interesting, Yagyuu. What is the consequence?" Niou smirked.

"You will know that later on." Yagyuu said.

Later on, Kirihara is seating in the far end of the seat and said mentally, 'I've got a very bad feeling about this.'

_-a few hours later-_

The Rikkaidai Team finally stopped in a nearby street.

"Minna, we're going to have a break from here so you can tour around for awhile." Yukimura explained. "But remember, you need to be here again after two hours. Don't get lost, okay?"

"HAI!" the rest shouted in unison.

After the Sannen Bakemono left off, Niou, Yagyuu, Kirihara, Marui and Jackal suddenly stayed behind.

"Hey, what are you doing here Marui-senpai? Why aren't you outside and buying or something?" Kirihara asked.

"Why? Very curious, Akaya?" Marui asked back.

"I'm just asking." Kirihara said, no evil intention at all.

"Well, since _someone _stole my cake and that I don't have enough money with me to buy one, I just decided to stay here in the bus."

"How about you, Jackal-kun?" Yagyuu asked, joining in the conversation.

"I also don't have enough money with me." Jackal replied, taking his wallet from his pocket. When he opened it, there was a "whoosh" sound, stating that it is (somehow) empty.

"Poor, poor them/Poor, poor us." Niou and Marui said in unison.

"Okay, since you're both here, why not just enjoy the brat's concequence? Both of you may help us." Niou offered.

Marui and Jackal agreed by just staring at him.

"So Yagyuu, what's the concequence?" Marui asked.

"Actually, its a disguise-kind of consequence." Yagyuu told him.

"Disguise?" Kirihara exclaimed.

"Disguise of what Yagyuu?" Niou asked, very, very interested.

"Of Marui-kun." Yagyuu simply replied, pointing his thumb at Marui.

"M-Me?" Marui pointed to himself and was totally shocked to hear his name

"Wow. The brat dressed as Marui? I never expected that." Niou puts his hands on his chin and nodded. "So you're definitely different right now. What's wrong, Yagyuu?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, thanks for asking." Yagyuu said, not wanting to get mad at his partner or rather at anyone. "And aside from dressing up, you need to do something outside."

Kirihara muffled. "What? Dressed as Marui-senpai and tell everyone "I'm an idiot"? Okay."

"Hey! What did you just-!"

"Nope. It's not that Kirihara-kun. It's this..." Yagyuu paused and whispered something to his dear kouhai. With every word, Kirihara's eyes went wide in shock. After a few minutes, he's done.

"What? Do you expect me to do that perfectly?"

"Hey, don't bad-mouth your senpai!" Niou yelled.

Yagyuu just nodded to Kirihara. "Of course. As long as you do it EXACTLY the way I told you."

The poor kouhai's eyes went wide. "I am ABSOLUTELY not going to do that." He pointed out, with an evil aura surrounding him.

"You will and you must, Kirihara-kun. We have a bet and that's your consequence." Yagyuu explained calmly while surrounding with an evil aura. Unfortunately for Kirihara, Yagyuu's dark aura is more evil-looking than his.

"Yeah. If you're talking about consequences, you should learn how to think about it before saying it." Niou said. "Well, I don't think you can THINK, so I doubt about it."

"SHUT UP!"

"Alright. Can we please get this over with? I can't stand just watching you argue, you know." Marui pointed out.

"Good thinking, tensai-kun." Niou 'complimented' which earned him a glare from the said tensai.

"Don't worry, Kirihara-kun. It will be a piece of cake." Yagyuu said.

"Wow. A 'pun'? What else Yagyuu?"

"Please stop asking that, Niou-kun."

"Hai, okaa-san."

**Ending song: Smile by Kitadani Hiroshi**

* * *

**Yo! How are you all, minna-sama? Sorry for the slow update. I told you in the previous chapter that when I finish Chapter 5, that's the time I will pass this up, right? But, since I'm so bored right now, I'll just pass this now. This is also for all of you readers and for my own birthday present (my birthday was last month). Hehe. It's weird, isn't it? **

**Please review minna-sama. Since it's the holidays, I might be able to update faster. I said I MIGHT. Please click the button below. It just wants you to click it. :D**


	5. A Coincidence?

"You've got to be kidding me." Kirihara mumbled to himself.

The seaweed-haired boy (or in this case, the red-haired boy) is now inside a cake shop sitting in front of a girl he had never seen before. (**A.N: **The cake shop is just near where they parked their bus.)

Just like Yagyuu said, his consequence is to dress as Marui. Jackal, Yagyuu and Niou are the ones who dressed him up and dragged him into this mess. Unfortunately, no matter how he argued with his senpai-tachi, he will be replied with a 'just-follow-or-you-will-suffer' kind of glare with a menacing dark aura, maybe even scarier when he is in Devil Mode.

_"Just follow, brat. This concequence of Yagyuu is really interesting. You won't be able to see him like this anymore next time." _Niou said through the earphone.

'I just HOPE he wouldn't be like this next time.' Kirihara said to himself, mocking his senpai. He sighed.

* * *

**Opening song: Houseki by Kamakari Kenta**

**Chapter 5- A Coincidence? A Plan? Or just plain Fate?**

"Here. Two special strawberry cakes. You youngsters enjoy yourselves." The waiter (or rather, Yagyuu) said, placing the orders of "his" customers. Kirihara glared at him as he went away. He returned to staring at the girl in front of him and he cocked his eyebrow when he saw her making a face.

Hikari snorted. "Why do we have to sit in front of each other like this, can you remind me?"

Kirihara snorted back at the attitude. "Because there are no more vacant seats, _baka onna_."

"Why you little-!" Hikari halted when she felt her phone vibrated. She seats back and answered the phone. "Whoever this is, I will tell you right now that you ruined my mood from destroying this little pipsqueak."

A mad vein popped in the side of Kirihara's forehead when he heard the word, 'pipsqueak'.

_"It's me Hikari-chan, Cupid." _

"Cup- er," Hikari glanced at Kirihara for a second and noticed the confused face of the said boy. She smiled at him. "I mean, Sakamoto-nii-san. What do you want?"

_"Could I have a minute? I think you have some company there so..."_

"Oh sure." Hikari stood up. It was also a good choice to avoid letting Kirihara see her own 'devil mode'.

When she was already a few feet away from the table, Kirihara sighed (quite loudly, actually, as if purposely letting Hikari hear it) in relief. "FINALLY! I can have this seat for myself." He ate a piece of the strawberry cake while smirking.

She immediately went back to the table for a short while because of what she "accidentally" heard. "DON'T you DARE try not to reserve my seat OR eat my cake, brat!" Hikari yelled at him. After that, she continued to walk towards wherever she was supposed to go earlier. Kirihara was shocked by the sudden yell and just snorted.

_"Wow... that was rather cold, don't you think so, brat?" _Niou told his junior, having a smirk on his face.

"Shut up will ya, senpai?" Kirihara said before eating a piece of the cake.

_"Oh yeah... Yagyuu said he wanted you to tell you something." _The silver-haired boy informed the "red-head" while they are all observing him from the bus.

"What is it?" Kirihara was obviously sick of this 'mission' and doesn't really want to care about anything else his senpai will say as long as he gets this thing done. _Woah. Wait. Yagyuu-senpai? I thought he's… _He looked around the shop but he didn't see anyone resembling his senpai at all.

The earphone had a bit of a noise, probably because Niou gave the phone to someone else, before someone started speaking again. It was Yagyuu. _"Hello, Kirihara-kun?"_

Kirihara never felt so afraid in his life. "W-What?"

_"About the consequence..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the girl's bathroom...

"Cupid-senpai, why do you need to call me? You should've just come here in the cake shop." Hikari said, closing the door of the bathroom.

_"Well, for some circumstances, I couldn't do that." _Cupid nervously laughed at the other line.

Hikari sweatdropped. "'Some circumstances'? Like what, senpai?"

_"Anyway..." _Cupid cleared his throat, obviously avoiding the question. _"...there's something I want you to do. Or, at least, Kami wants you to do."_

The person on the other line couldn't say anything at that moment and just cocked her eyebrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In Kirihara's place...

"NANI?" Kirihara yelled out loud and suddenly stood up. For some reason, _someone _also yelled in _one of the bathrooms_, making it a unison. He noticed the people were staring at him so, almost immediately after he stood up, he sat back down. "What the heck is that, senpai? Talk to her? And KINDLY?"

_"Kirihara-kun, I believe there's nothing so hard about that." _Yagyuu stated, his glasses seem to shine that his eyes couldn't be seen. Hinting that he doesn't want his kouhai to back down no matter what.

"B-But, senpai! You know I-!"

_"Alright! Enough of that, brat." _The phone seem to have been given to Niou while Kirihara was 'panicking'. _"Just follow Yagyuu's orders."_

Kirihara gritted his teeth and mumbled, "Dammnit!", under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to the girl's bathroom...

"NANI?" Hikari shouted in surprise. And, _very _coincidentally, _someone outside _also yelled something at the same time that it became a unison. She regained her composure by clearing her throat.

_"Yes. Talk to him." _Cupid repeated what he said earlier.

"Why? Why HIM?" the girl on the other line complained. "He's a stranger, yes. I just met him, yes. But... but... HE'S EXTREMELY ANNOYING!"

Cupid sweatdropped and laughed nervously. _"I'm really sorry, Hikari-chan. You have to do this."_

"Why do I have to, Cupid-senpai?" Hikari dramatically asked her 'brother'. She even sobbed so Cupid will hear that she's "suffering".

_"You know that I can sense you're just acting, Hikari-chan." _

"Aww! Come on, senpai! I don't want to talk to him!" Hikari really tried to beg this time.

_"This is what Kami wants you to do," _the boy on the other line explained to her. _"And it's not really fun to see Kami when he's mad if you don't do what he wants. So please just do it."_

Hikari suddenly became annoyed. _That _guy _gets mad when they don't do what he wants? What is he? A spoiled kid? _She thought to herself as she remembers that smile Kami had when she was still in Heaven.

_"Come on, Hikari-chan. I'll treat you to something nice later when you get this done. Okay?" _Hikari sensed that her senpai was smiling while saying those words.

She blushed at the thought. And... after a while, she sighed. "I just have to do it, right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In Heaven...

"Wow, Tono! Many people are doing the same thing in your plan! It sure worked," the twins said in unison.

"Of course, you two." Kami smiled. _But I didn't expect it to be the same thing for the Rikkai fellows,_ he said to himself. He smirked. "Well, this is interesting."

The twins blinked and looked at each other, wondering what their 'Tono' is thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

And now… back to the cake shop…

Hikari went out of the bathroom after having a talk with her 'brother'. She went back to the table and sat down. She was quiet. No insults. No shouts on the boy across her. And certainly… she's trying to hold back her temper because, basically, the 'red-haired boy' is just too annoying to even look at.

"You girls sure take a long time in the bathroom, huh?" Kirihara broke the silence while sipping an orange juice.

An angry vein popped out on the side of Hikari's forehead. But she tolerated her anger. Well… at least… she tried to. "And you boys really like teasing us girls about that, huh?" she mocked him. "We take a long time in the bathroom because we clean up OUR FACES and such."

Kirihara was taken aback by that comment. He touched his cheek and felt a cream in it. He looked at his hand to confirm that and immediately wiped it out with the tissue.

"But oh well… I guess boys will always be boys. They will always be _dirty_." Hikari smirked at the last word.

Even though it was really a fact (since he's a tennis player and all), Kirihara was still irritated by that… especially since it came from her. He sipped his juice to release his anger (**A.N: **Haha… is there even such a thing? Well, just let your imagination run and think of a manga.)

After that cute bickering, the two become silent. Hikari ate her strawberry cake while Kirihara continued sipping his orange juice as silence takes over.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in Heaven…

The Sendo Brothers moaned as they look at the previous scene of Hikari and Kirihara. "What? That's it? The conversation is done?"

"Now, now, Sendo brothers." Kami patted their shoulders. "Be patient. Their conversation will continue in a bit."

Hitachi sighed. "Are you really sure that devil would be able to open up to a stranger such as that paranoid girl?"

"It seems to me that this mission is still impossible, Tono." Aichi agreed with his twin brother.

"What are you talking about, you two?" Kami smiled. "It's still the beginning. Just watch."

The twins didn't fight back and just did what they were told.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to the cake shop…

Hikari looked at Kirihara and was somehow feeling a little bit of guilty for talking back at a stranger. _Though he _is _annoying, I can't help but think that we should at least introduce ourselves. Besides… he looks… sad…_

Kirihara was looking at his right side this whole time (he was finished drinking) and had this irritated look on his face. It was most probably because of his seniors' terrible "punishment", that is to talk to a simple girl in front of him. _Tch… might as well just get this over with._

"Um…/Er…" Hikari and Kirihara talked in unison. They were both surprised by this.

"S-Sorry." Hikari blushed in embarrassment. "You go first."

"Well, okay." Kirihara said in a straight face. Hikari was sort of shocked this. _Wasn't it normal for boys to say, 'No, you go first'? _

"Could you introduce yourself?" he asked straight away.

"Eh?" Hikari jumped a bit by this sudden question. "W-Well… my name is Namikawa Hikari."

"Oh. Mine is Ki-"

_"Hey stupid brat!" _Niou interrupted Kirihara just in time.

Kirihara groaned. "Ugh… excuse me for a sec…" He looked down on the right side and started whispering, "What is it now, Niou-senpai? I'm already introducing myself here!"

_"Don't tell her your real name, Kirihara-kun." _Yagyuu's voice came out.

"Why not?"

_"Didn't I tell you that you're disguised as Marui?" _

Kirihara is really becoming irritated. _Tch… damn this stupid mission… damn senpais…! _He sighed and looked at Hikari. The girl, unexpectedly, blushed at his gaze.

"S-So, what is your name?" Hikari asked, still blushing.

He exhaled heavily. "I'm Marui. Marui Bunta."

"Marui Bunta..." Hikari whispered and begun to think. She seem to have heard it before but she doesn't seem to know exactly where she heard it.

As for the sea- er, no- the red-haired boy, he thought that introducing himself was already enough "interaction" so he pulled his shoulder bag (which he actually took before he was sent off for his "mission") in front of him. He pulled out the same video game he and Yagyuu were playing before. And then, he started playing the game... not even minding the girl that was with him. What was so fortunate about him was that... the Rikkaidai senpais of his weren't saying anything to stop him do it.

Hikari noticed this, of course, since Kirihara's fingers were so noisy. He was tapping every button in his console like a maniac. And also, she saw how the other customers were staring at her and her so-called companion. It felt really embarrassing for her so she tapped Kirihara's hand and said, "Hey Marui-kun, you know, you shouldn't really play a video game right now. We're eating."

"But I'm done." Kirihara quickly replied and went back saying things to cheer his "player".

"Well, I'm not." Hikari mocked. "And everybody else is disturbed about your musings. Can you keep it down a bit?"

Kirihara passed a button somewhere and he put his video game down. He suddenly gazed at Hikari which the latter jumped back because of the surprise. "Look, baka onna," Kirihara began with a menacing glare, "you have NO idea what happened to me today. And you really shouldn't know. So, just PLEASE. Let me play my Shooting Realm in peace. Alright?" Kirihara sat back down and immediately went back to his noisy game.

Hikari became silent.

_"Woah, woah there, brat."_ Niou spoke out of nowhere, clearly knowing when exactly he should speak. _"Don't you think you went a little too far?"_

Kirihara gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Geez... shut up, senpai."

_"W-Wai-!"_ Before he could finish hearing Niou's sentence, Kirihara threw the earphone away. Surprisingly, the earphone landed on a trash can nearby.

**Ending song: Smile by Kitadani Hiroshi**

* * *

**Yo, minna-san! Dark Lord of Anime here! Sorry I wasn't able to update all of my stories (especially this, since it won the "award" for being my 2nd most popular story) because my life has been a real pain and, well, a lot of things happened. And so... yeah. **

**To all the people who might have been affected (I'm not really so sure if I was right to put that dialogue) of Hikari's and Kirihara's conversation about the boys and girls, I'm so sorry if anyone of you were offended in any sort of way. Like I said, I wasn't so sure if it's RIGHT to put it in. Because, I just wanted to have a little bit of comedy in this chapter. If anyone was offended (or not), could you please review it and tell me? It would help me a lot.**

**Another thing... could all the readers please review what you think of the story as of now? It's a big help for me. If you think it's boring for now, just tell me. If you think it's fun now, tell me as well. I didn't post any "No Flames" signs on this story so criticism is fine. But, please... not TOO much criticism. I'm a writer but... my experience is kinda low now, since I don't write that often anymore. There might be a lot of grammar mistakes here, so I want to apologize for that. **

**Also, ideas just pop out of my brain at random times so, if I'm kinda at a loss while writing a chapter, it might take a long while for me to gather up those ideas and finish. Besides, I'm also very busy with my studies and life. So... yeah.**

**Please guys. Review what you think of the story so far. Was it funny? Was it interesting? Was it boring? Or does the "cliffhangers" make you want to read the next chapter? Please review. Just click that button below and comment something. ^^ If many people will review, it might make me determined to finish the next chapter. It's gonna get interesting so please, please, PLEASE review. ^^  
**


End file.
